


Under a violet moon

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Trasformista [1]
Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: Flash Fic, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Storia dedicata al personaggio di Tonto, interpretata dal grandissimo Johnny Depp.Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: Il progresso, la più ingegnosa e crudele tortura dell'umanità.





	Under a violet moon

Under a violet moon

Lone Ranger alzò il capo e guardò il cielo blu - notte puntellato di stelle, socchiuse gli occhi dietro la maschera. Sulla pelle pallida della fronte scivolò una goccia di sudore che s’infranse contro il brandello di giacca nera sul suo viso. Strinse più forte le redini con una mano e con l’altra si tenne il cappello bianco da cowboy.

“La luna è viola, cosa vuol dire questo?” domandò. Tonto scese da dietro di lui e fece un paio di passi avanti oscillando. Ruppe una nocciolina e strofinò con le dita le briciole contro il becco morto del corvo sul suo capo.

“Il fiume è morto e il regno degli spiriti ha perso un importante fratello” spiegò. Avanzò raggiungendo la sponda del fiume, il cavallo bianco nitrì un paio di volte. Tonto chinò il capo, vide i pesci morti galleggiare sull’acqua. Un coniglio carnivoro uscì dall’acqua con il pelo bagnato, afferrò con le zampe uno dei cadaveri e vi affondò i denti aguzzi, assottigliando gli occhi. Tonto si rizzò e sentì il fischio del treno.

“Il progresso, la più ingegnosa e crudele tortura dell’umanità” mormorò con voce roca.

 


End file.
